


Eclipse

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Kissing, oh yeah it's a prom au, senior prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: Fitzwilliam Darcy invites his friend who he has a major crush on, Eliza Bennet, to prom as friends. But when Darcy's friend Charles Bingley has the DJ play a slow song, he finds himself dancing with her.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first pride and Prejudice fic so I hope it's good

Senior prom night. A night in which Fitzwilliam Darcy wanted to just stay home, maybe rent a movie, and have fun on his own. At least, those were his plans, before his friend Charles Bingley convinces Darcy to ask out the girl he had been eyeing for months.   
Yes, under the prompting of his friend, Darcy had, rather awkwardly, asked Elizabeth Bennet to prom. She seemed quite surprised at his invitation, but was convinced to go when he said they could go as “Just friends.” He knew that was all she would ever think of him as, much to his dismay. Because Darcy was painfully, hopelessly in love with her. And though he tried, he found that over time, instead of becoming less fond of her, he continued to fall deeper and deeper in love with her, to a point of no return.   
So now, he was standing behind the snack table at senior prom, trying to hide his unbelievable embarrassment at having even attended such a horrid event. He was stress-eating cream puffs, when Bingley finally noticed him and approached him.   
“Darcy, what are you doing over here? Come and join us! Jane and I, we’re having a great time.” Bingley said joyfully.   
Darcy swallowed hard. “I think I'll stay over here. There's a lovely selection of desserts.”  
“You would leave your poor date behind, just because you feel awkward?”  
Darcy leaned over and lowered his voice. “You know she’s not really my date. We came as friends, and I believe she intends to keep it that way.”  
“Does she know you're into her?”  
“Yes. It's a long story, but basically, I spilled my heart out to her, and she turned me down because she thought I was an insensitive prick. We did make up, which is why we’re still friends, but it's never been quite the same since then. I fear she resents me for it.”  
“Yikes. I don't envy you, my friend. That's a tough situation to be in.”  
“The worst part is, she's spent the entire evening talking with her friend. I don't think we’ve spent even a minute together.”  
A sparkle came into his friend’s eye. “I have an idea. I'll request the DJ to play a slow dance song. Then, you two’ll have to dance together!”  
“Charles, you know I hate dancing. Isn't there anything else you could do?”  
“Listen, it's the best idea I've got. If you can think of anything better, do it. But I’m going to request that slow song.”  
As much as Darcy hated to admit it, it was a feasible plan. And he didn't hate dancing, he just never liked doing it in front of people he didn't like. It could be dramatically embarrassing, though he had been told many times in the past that he was, in fact, a good dancer.   
The slow music started up, and many of the couples got into position. Darcy spotted Eliza across the room, and headed towards her. He tried to keep his steely composure, but he found himself more worried with each step. What if she turned him down? What if something happened, like someone accidentally vomiting all over his shoes?   
But it was too late for him to turn back now. He was standing right in front of her, and he found himself frozen in space.   
“Darcy! I hope you’re having fun.” Eliza said cheerily, but with an ounce of contempt in her voice.   
Darcy swallowed, settling his nerves. “I must admit I've never been fond of this sort of thing. But I approach you with a purpose.” He held out a hand. “Would you do me the honor of having this dance?”  
Her eyes travelled from his outstretched hand to his face. They seemed to scan him, in order to guess his sincerity. After a few seconds, she placed her hand into his and nodded. “Alright. But only because it's a slow dance.”   
Darcy felt his heart was about to burst from his chest as they walked to the dance floor alongside the other couples. He placed a hand gently to her side, and they began the slow, swooning dance. The song was something old, but it gave an atmosphere to the prom unlike any he had experienced before. It was an atmosphere of slow-paced romance, filled with love, lust, and longing. Quite what Darcy was feeling at that moment.   
As the song progressed, he watched as she slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. His heart beat so fast, it felt more like one long beat as opposed to many short consecutive ones. He looked at Eliza with immense admiration, and for a moment, he felt as though everything was perfect.   
As the song approached its end, he noticed her pick her head up. She looked at him with those deep, expressive brown eyes of hers, and he didn't quite know whether or not she was going to kiss him.   
“I thought you didn't like dancing.” She said, breaking the silence.   
“It depends on whether or not I like my partner.”  
“I see. And do you like you partner now?”  
“Yes. I like her very much.”  
“Mmm.”  
They fell back into silence, but this time it was much shorter, for Darcy could not bear to take it any longer.   
“Eliza, I must ask you if you still feel the way you did a few months ago, when I first confessed my feelings for you. If your feelings haven't changed, I will respect that, and I’ll get out of your hair.”  
“My feelings have changed, Darcy. In fact, they are quite the opposite.”  
Darcy smiled widely. “I’m glad to hear that.”  
Eliza reached up a hand and laid it on Darcy’s cheek, sending sparks throughout him. “It’s nice to see you smile.”  
“Would you mind if… can I kiss you?”  
“Of course you can, you nerd.”  
He leaned towards her and hesitantly pressed his lips onto hers. He wanted to get it right, wanted to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Eliza put her arms around him, and he mirrored her, pulling her closer to him.   
In that moment, though their entire senior class was there, it felt to them as though they were the only two people in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy's friends all call him Darcy because really, no ones going to call him Fitzwilliam. It's a mouthful.


End file.
